Esteban's Hand
by mathewbailey081
Summary: Esteban has injured his left hand & turns to Vincent & Catherine for help


A second Beauty &amp; the Beast crossover fanfic with the Nickelodeon series The Mysterious Cities of Gold in which Esteban is injured.

Esteban's Hand

Vincent was in his chamber,putting away some things he had on his table.

Esteban,Zia &amp; Tao have had grown an unaltered love for him ever since they had first met. No sooner had Vincent had begun to walk toward the entrance to his chamber,then Tao's parrot Kokapetl flew in frantically squawking something that he could not understand. Vincent told Kokapetl to be silent

&amp; then Zia entered. "Vincent,I need your help. Esteban's been injured."

Both Zia &amp; Vincent arrived a minute later in the hospital chambers &amp; entered one of them where Esteban was sitting. Esteban was gritting his teeth

&amp; shouting but not too loudly in pain. Vincent asked Father what had happened &amp; Father replied that Esteban injured his left wrist.

"Vincent,I want Catherine. Where is she?" Esteban asked.

"Don't worry,Esteban,I'm sure she will be here soon." Vincent replied with his normal soothing tone of voice. Vincent tapped on a nearby pipe a message to Pascal telling him to relay the message to Catherine.

Father returned with some wood tongue depressors,gauze &amp; bandages

&amp; began to put the depressors around Esteban's wrists. As he did,Esteban jumped in pain &amp; Vincent gently put his hand on Esteban's right shoulder.

Vincent began using his touch &amp; voice to calm Esteban

The brown-haired,twelve year old,white-shirted Esteban closed his eyes as Father began wrapping his wrist. No sooner than Father had finished putting Esteban's left arm in a sling,both Mendoza &amp; Catherine arrived.

Father explained to Catherine that he did not know about the extent of Esteban's injury &amp; recommended that she take him Above.

As she &amp; Esteban left,Zia began to show some nervousness,but Vincent reassured &amp; calmed her. After a short taxi ride ,Esteban &amp; Catherine arrived at St. Vincent's Hospital &amp; entered into the emergency waiting area.

A nurse recognized Esteban from the Mysterious Cities of Gold TV series as well as Catherine &amp; explained the mentioned TV series she recognized Esteban from. "Hi,there Catherine &amp; I suppose this is Esteban?",she asked.

Catherine replied with yes &amp; the nurse said "You know,I've watched The Mysterious Cities of Gold when I was about Esteban's age &amp; my son's

now watching it!" she exclaimed. "What can I do for you two?" she asked.

"Well since Esteban is famous,Catherine chuckled, I need you to help us,Esteban injured his left wrist." Catherine said. "That's no problem,I

can get Esteban's wrist back into shape." the brown shinned female nurse said. The nurse picked up her cell phone &amp; called Dr. Peter Alcott &amp; explained the situation &amp; immediately his voice lit up with excitement on the other end.

Five minutes elapsed &amp; the the door to the ER opened &amp; Dr. Alcott stepped through. "Chandler,I thought I never meet a famous character from the Secret Cities of Gold." "Mysterious Cities of Gold." Catherine corrected him.

Peter looked at Esteban's arm that was in a sling &amp; his left wrist.

"Father doesn't know the extent of his injuries."

Catherine told him.

"That's no issue,I can get that taken care of." Peter said.

"I was finished dealing with a probable v-tach patient when I got the call."

"Let's get Esteban into ER 4." Peter said.

Peter &amp; Catherine along with Esteban entered the room &amp; had Esteban

comfortable &amp; calm. Esteban slightly winced as Dr. Alcott began to unwrap his bandages. Peter looked at his left wrist &amp; said "Seems to be moderate swelling. When did this occur,Cathy?" as Esteban looked at the digital clock on the wall that read April 2,2013,5:30 PM.

"Just probably up to an hour ago." she said.

"Okay,let's have him administered a few injected C..C.'s of pain meds,get

an X-ray &amp; see what other things are necessary for treatment."

Peter said.

Peter left the room with leaving Catherine &amp; Esteban in it &amp; a few seconds later,the black female nurse entered the room &amp; began conversing with them.

The nurse &amp; Catherine then briefly talked abut the morphine overdose(BATB Season 3) that almost killed Catherine &amp; then switched the conversation back to its original subject.

Another minute went by &amp; then Dr Alcott &amp; a second nurse came in.

The second nurse was carrying a red plastic box with some vials,needles,etc. in it &amp; in it was some alcohol pads along with a capped plastic syringe holding one &amp; a half CC's of pain mediacation in it.

Peter asked Esteban if he was afraid of needles &amp; Esteban replied no.

Peter wrapped a blue Velcro rubber tourniquet band around Esteban's left arm &amp; began swabbing his wrist with alcohol before drying it.

Both nurses held Esteban's left arm against the top of a wheeled table while they &amp; Catherine began to calm him. Peter then uncapped the syringe's needle &amp; inserted it into a muscular area in Esteban's left wrist &amp; pushed the syringe's plunger. Esteban hardly felt the needle &amp; injection &amp; after five seconds before he knew it, the needle had been removed.

Peter then dropped the syringe into the nearby sharps container on the wall

&amp; then padded the puncture site with a dry cotton ball, &amp; then placed an adhesive bandage on Esteban's wrist.

"What I gave you,Esteban is to help the swelling &amp; pain." Peter said.

"Come with me &amp; Catherine,we need to take some special pictures of your wrist." he said.

Peter then led them down a hallway,passing several rooms,the ICU &amp; several doors &amp; all of them stepped into an open elevator.

Seconds later,they stepped out onto the second floor &amp; went down another hallway. Finally they came to a set of doors &amp; Esteban saw the sign that read RADIOLOGY. Into the radiology ward they went, down another hall

past signs that read MRI 2, CT Scan 1 &amp; finally to a room marked X-Ray ,Peter &amp; Esteban entered the room which had all its lights on &amp;

had Esteban sit near a large table/bed. Above it,hanging suspended from ceiling tracks was a white object with various displays &amp; controls,&amp; on it,Esteban made out the words that read GENERAL ELECTRIC MEDICAL

SYSTEMS,plus the circular GE logo. Peter went into an adjacent room &amp; soon there were heard various metallic noises as Dr. Alcott loaded some X-ray cassettes with film. Esteban soon saw him return with the flat metal rectangular cassettes,their dull silvery metal surfaces glinting in the fluorescent ceiling lights. He went to a nearby booth and Esteban heard some muffled clanks along with dull snapping sounds from the equipments' relays &amp; the spooling up of several small cooling fans as the machine was switched on. Intense white light shot downward in the form of a small rectangle from the emitter head of the X-ray machine onto the table.

Peter then inserted the first of four cassettes into a slot under the tables' surface &amp; had Esteban place his left wrist on then as Catherine &amp; Esteban watched, reached up &amp; adjusted the X-ray heads' shutters &amp; the rectangle of light became larger,covering Esteban's entire wrist.

Peter then told Esteban to position his wrist some &amp; then went to the booth.

Esteban heard some more clicks from the equipment as Peter made the first exposure.

The process of repositioning Esteban's left wrist was repeated for the last three exposures. &amp; then Peter removed the last of the four exposed film cassettes from beneath the table.

Peter then placed the cassettes into an opening in a nearby wall with its door marked EXPOSED &amp; shut the door.

It took a few minutes for to finish developing Esteban's X-rays

&amp; then he came out with a manila envelope containing the X-ray films &amp; all of them returned to the ER downstairs.

Peter explained to Catherine that Esteban had strained some tendons &amp; muscles within his left wrist,but not too much &amp; that his left rotator cuffs were in OK shape. Peter recommended that Esteban minimize the use of his left wrist for a week &amp; gave Catherine some 200 milligram pills of Motrin for Esteban to use throughout the week. Once Esteban &amp; Catherine

were back in the Tunnels,they overheard Mouse say "it was an accident."

Catherine asked what accident it was &amp; Vincent explained that Esteban,Mouse &amp; Tao were doing some work on Esteban's Golden Condor when Mouse accidentally shut Esteban's left hand in the Golden Condor's cockpit canopy &amp; Esteban tried to pull his hand free.

It would take another week before additional work on the Condor

would commence with some help from the Ghostbusters &amp; the X-Men, while Esteban,Zia &amp; Tao lovingly help Vincent,Catherine &amp; their friends on various things &amp; issues.

THE END.

BEAUTY &amp; THE BEAST &amp; CHARACTERS TM &amp; COPYRIGHT

REPUBLIC PICTURES &amp; RON KOSLOW FILMS,&amp; COPYRIGHT

CBS/VIACOM,WITT THOMAS PRODUCTIONS

THE MYSTERIOUS CITIES OF GOLD &amp; CHARACTERS TM &amp;

COPYRIGHT STUDIO PIERROT/NHK

CROSSOVER STORY WRITTEN BY MATHEW BAILEY

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT OR OTHER INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

XMEN TM &amp; COPYRIGHT MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT GROUP/DISNEY

GHOSTBUSTERS TM &amp; COPYRIGHT IVAN REITMAN/COLUMBIA/SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT


End file.
